


Slytherin Butterbeer

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Neville100's prompt #352: Butterbeer.Warning(s)/Genre:Erotica, Humor.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Neville100's prompt #352: Butterbeer. 
> 
> **Warning(s)/Genre:** Erotica, Humor.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Slytherin Butterbeer

~

“So, Parkinson,” Nott murmured loud enough that Neville, seated in Gryffindor, could hear, “fancy a…Butterbeer?” 

Gasping, Parkinson drew back her hand, slapping Nott across the face. “How dare you?” she shrieked, jumping to her feet and storming away. 

“Bad luck, mate,” chuckled Zabini. “Try Bulstrode. Word is she _loves_ Butterbeer.” 

As the two laughed, Neville frowned. “Weirdos,” he muttered. 

“Who?” asked Luna, settling beside him. 

He repeated what he’d overheard, and Luna sighed. “Slytherin auras are very orange.” 

Neville blinked. “Okay.” 

Luna smiled. “If you like Butterbeer, though, you should have some.” 

“Thanks,” Neville said, still puzzled. “I think.” 

~

After that, Neville eavesdropped on the Slytherins whenever possible, trying to decipher the code, but he couldn’t figure it out. 

Sometimes people seemed to be discussing actual Butterbeer, and sometimes…not. It was all very confusing. 

Neville considered asking Draco about it, as they’d actually established a cordial, if hesitant, friendship after the war, but he couldn’t decide how to bring it up without admitting he’d been eavesdropping. 

One day, while Neville was in the greenhouse, Draco approached him. “Neville.” 

Neville raised an eyebrow. “Draco.” 

“Fancy a Butterbeer?” 

Neville blinked. “Sure.” He exhaled. Finally he was going to find out. 

~

While Neville snagged a table, Draco got them drinks. “Cheers.”

“Cheers,” replied Neville, oddly disappointed that Butterbeer meant Butterbeer.

“What’s wrong?” asked Draco. 

Neville sighed. “I’ve a confession. I thought Butterbeer was code for something else. I’ve overhead other Slytherins talking, and…well, it didn’t sound like they meant a drink.” 

Draco went bright red. “Um…” 

Neville grinned. “Aha! It _is_ a code!” 

Draco huffed. “Naturally.” His eyes narrowed. “Wait, if you knew it was code, why’d you agree to get some with me?” 

“Just curious, I guess.” 

Draco hummed. “So _do_ you want a Slytherin Butterbeer?”

Neville exhaled. “Sure.” 

~

After downing their Butterbeers, Draco inclined his head and they stood. “Where are we going?” Neville asked after they got outside the Three Broomsticks.

Draco gestured. “It’s not far. Follow me.” 

They skirted Hogsmeade, eventually ending up in a thick copse of trees. Frowning, Neville looked around. “Um…there’s nothing here.” 

“Not true. _We’re_ here,” said Draco, and before Neville could react, he pushed him up against a tree and kissed him. 

Neville had just started to kiss him back when Draco pulled away. 

“So that’s Slytherin Butterbeer?” Neville panted. 

Draco winked. “Nope.” He dropped to his knees. “ _This_ is.” 

~

Neville moaned as Draco swallowed him down. He’d had blow jobs before, but none as expert at this. Draco took things slowly, teasing, fluttering his tongue, and when, finally, he hummed, the resulting vibration sent Neville over the edge. 

With a choked cry, he came, and Draco swallowed every drop before pulling off and standing.

Neville, panting, dragged him close for a kiss, and when he tasted himself on Draco’s tongue, he went a bit mad, kissing him fiercely. 

Pulling away, Neville whispered, “How can that considered Butterbeer?” 

Draco smirked. “Because it celebrates the best part of beer, the _head_.” 

~

“Merlin, that’s terrible,” Neville groaned. 

Draco snorted. “I didn’t make it up.” 

Neville grinned. “Speaking of _up_ —” He palmed Draco’s erection. “Want a Slytherin Butterbeer?” 

Draco’s eyes went dark. “I’m too close.”

Neville slipped his hand inside Draco’s trousers. “Let me—”

Draco gasped, his eyes fluttering closed as Neville started stroking him. “Yes!” 

“Yeah?” 

Leaning his forehead against Neville’s, Draco whimpered, thrusting his cock rhythmically into Neville’s fist. “Definitely.” 

Watching Draco come was…well, Neville liked it a lot. And when he was done, his shudders subsiding, Draco leaned in, kissing Neville slowly. 

Neville hummed. “I’m beginning to _love_ Butterbeer.” 

~


End file.
